


Of trees

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, they just don't stop being shitty babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji's earned a halfway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of trees

Thick shadows block the sunlight filtering through his eyelids, and Keiji lazily opens one eye with a smile.

"Good morning, beautiful!" he crows; Magoichi snorts lightly in response and bends down closer until she's squatting at his shoulder.

"When the sun's so far in the sky? None of the Saica would sleep like this, let alone in such an open space."

Her tone's chiding, but he smiles and sits up anyway. "Your hair is full of leaves."

"Oh!"

Keiji's hands work frantically to rake the leaf litter out of his ponytail. Chuckling somewhat nervously the entire time, he comes to a complete stop when he feels hands other than his tugging on the more stubborn twigs.

"Hold still."

It's hard to do anything but when Magoichi's so close that he can count her eyelashes if he was so inclined. A million romantic fantasies rapidly fire through his imagination, all of which end in her swooning in his arms and them riding off into the sunset. None of them he manages to begin.

"Are you holding your breath?" she mutters.

"Maybe."

He grabs her wrists on instinct, brain still firing and shouting as he nearly topples her over. 'Come closer, come closer and let me kiss you,' is all that he can think even as she narrowly avoids kneeing him in the groin.

Still not romantic in the end; Magoichi stands before he can steal himself for a kiss, snaps the twig she'd yanked out at last from her little fall, and smirks.

Smirks. Keiji swallows and beams back (trying to ignore that poor twig; after all this time, he's getting good at ignoring her little threats). "Did I earn a kiss this time?"

No answer. Instead, the redhead sighs heavily and leans down to brush her lips against his forehead.

"Maybe. Idiot peacock."


End file.
